dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (CURU)
Superman is the second film in the CURU (Currently Untitled Random Universe) and stars INSERT NAME HERE as Clark Kent/Superman, and INSERT NAME HERE as Jimmy Olsen. PLOT Daily Planet reporters Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen, and Lois Lane are at some Sushi Festival in downtown Metropolis, reporting, when Clark hears some sirens and screaming. He walks off into some alley and takes off his civilian clothes, with his SUPERMAN costume underneath! He leaps into the air and flies away to see what's happening. There is a burning building and two kids are trapped inside. He breaks down the door, puts out all the fire with his freeze breath, and blasts down a bunch of walls and doors with his heat vision, searching for the kids. He hears yells and uses his X-Ray vision. He sees they are in the attic, so he flies through the ceiling up into the attic and grabs them. He smashes through the roof and lands down, giving the kids back to their parents, then flies off. At the Daily Planet, Perry White is yelling at Clark Kent and Lois Lane because they missed the perfect oppurtunity to catch Superman in action. However, Clark surprises him with pictures he took from the scene of the event. Lois asks how he got there in time, and he just smiles. Perry tells Clark he's got a raise, and Lois is upset, as Clark, the dorky new guy, is all of the sudden doing greatly. We cut to a flashback of Clark's old life on Krypton. A giant robotic octopus creature is destroying the city, and blasting all the civilians with Kryptonite Rays that instantly vaporize them. Jor-El is carrying his son, Kal-El, to the Escape Pod bay. Jor-El launches him off to some other distant planet, just before giant robot spiders jump out and tear Jor limb from limb. We see a big computer in the middle of the city, as all the chaos is going on. The camera zooms in on the screen as the words "BRAINIAC CONSOLE ONLINE" appear on it, at first in strange alien letters that quickly morph into english letters just as the screen fades to black. In deep space, some astronauts land down on a meteorite in a small rocket. Joseph Martin comes out of it, and finds a strange purple glowing pod on it. He calls back to the others and says he has found it. He opens it, despite the others warning him that it is possibly toxic. He sees some sort of skeletal mechanic body, like an android, whose eyes suddenly jolt open, shocking Joseph with purple energy. The others grab him and drag him back on the rocket, and take off as the entire pod is engulfed in the strange purple light. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, in Metropolis, Joseph awakens. He reaches for a mirror, and pulls one out, discovering that his face has now been withered down to a skull. He screams in horror, and throws the mirror to the ground. Some doctors run in to see what's going on. Joseph is now levitating off the bed, emiting purple light from his body. Suddenly, purple lightning bolts shoot out from him and kill everyone. He falls back onto the bed, unconscious. Meanwhile, Clark and Lois are at a parade and Clark is taking pictures. Lois is giving him the silent treatment because she really just hates him for some reason. However, a truck goes out of control and crashes into the way of the parade, and is about to hit Lois when Clark pushes her out of the way. The truck comes to a screeching halt before it hurts Clark, and Lois is amazed. Back at the Daily Planet, Clark is talking to Jimmy Olsen about Lois and Jimmy says Lois has always been working hard but Perry White never really cares, and that's why she's so upset that some nerdy new guy can just walk on in and take the spotlight. In another flashback scene, we see more of Superman's origin. John and Martha Kent are driving home one night when they see their cornfield has been burnt down. In the middle of it all is a huge crater. They check it out and see a small escape pod with a tiny baby in it. They open it, and a recorded message inside of it appears. At first it is in a weird alien language, but then a message appears reading "SEARCHING LANGUAGE DATABASE.... PLANET EARTH.... LOCATION SMALLVILLE, AMERICA" and then restarts, in english. In the video, the baby's father, Jor-El, explains that on their home planet, Krypton, an evil machine has taken over. At first they thought they could trust it but it soon turned against them, trying to eliminate all Kryptonians using a highly dangerous Kryptonian crystal called Kryptonite that all Kryptonians have a deadly weakness to. However, it appears to be harmless to just about everything else. On Krypton, people are born with what Kryptonians consider average abilities, but knowing on other planets people have different abilities, he lists them: super strength, super speed, flight, incredibly durable skin that can only be punctured by Kryptonite, special eyes that can see through nearly any substance and can charge up enough heat to fire lasers strong enough to go through nearly any substance as well, lungs that can hold enough air to shoot out strong gusts of wind or ice-cold beams that can instantly freeze anytthing, and highly sensitive ears that can hear a single whisper from over a million miles away. As the years go by, Clark's powers begin to develop more and more, to the point where he can't step outside without his ears being assaulted by every single nose within a thousand mile radius of him. However, he soon learns to use this powers to his advantage, like going so fast time freezes for a short while so he can get his chores and homework done and still have time to have fun. In 1998, Clark decides to take his powers more seriously and uses them to help people, taking up the costume and alias of Superman we all know and love to day. Category:CURU Category:Superman Movies Category:Movies